


Mutta vahvin niistä on rakkaus

by Mikitius



Series: Mutta vahvin niistä on rakkaus - Hietala, modern au [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: AU - Modern, AU - senior high school, Accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Character, Bromance, Brotherhood, Bullying, Caring, Cheating, Depression, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Relationships - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Health problems, Homosexual characters, Lukio-AU, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sadness, Self-harming, Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers, Trauma, Trust, draamaa ja synkistelyä, happiness, huonot murteet, hyvin paljon kiroilua ja huonoa kielenkäyttöä, identiteetti, mielenterveysongelmat, rakkaus, seksuaalinen suuntautuminen, sydänsuruja ja pettämistä
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: || Jes, nyt on eka luku ulkona. Kannattaa pitää tagit mielessä (TW:eet laitan aina mahdollisuuksien mukaan tekstin alkuun). Toivottavasti pidätte tästä. ||





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> || Jes, nyt on eka luku ulkona. Kannattaa pitää tagit mielessä (TW:eet laitan aina mahdollisuuksien mukaan tekstin alkuun). Toivottavasti pidätte tästä. ||

Jo sitä ennen, kun Vilho oli edes saanut alkunsa, oli kaupunkiin perustettu hyvin menestyvä imuritehdas. Tehdas oli vetänyt puoleensa niin sijoittajia, työntekijöitä kuin yhteistyöfirmojakin eri puolilta Suomea. Eri ikäiset ihmiset, perhekunnat, työttömät ja vastavalmistuneet opiskelijat muuttivat paikkakunnalle, aiheuttaen valtaisan uudisasukkaiden vyöryn. Tehdas sekä lukuisat tehtaan kanssa yksiin asettuneet yhtiöt sekä tehtaan työntekijöitä palvelevat liikkeet kasvattivat kaupungin alaa. Taajamia, uusia kerrostaloja, puistoalueita sekä keskustaa rakennettiin. Lisättiin liiketiloja, kuten SOL-siivousfirman toimistoa sekä pieniä parturikampaamoita sekä perustettiin uusia vakuutusyhtiöitä ja puoliautio työvoimatoimisto. Kaksi pientä maalaiskuntaa liittyivät äänin 99-1 loisteliaaseen kaupunkiin, jolta odotettiin paljon. Terveyskeskus oli laajentunut melkein sairaalan mittoihin, ja Ikeaa kaavailtiin alueelle. 

Sitten iski - kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta - paikallinen taantuma. Imuritehdas siirrettiin halpatuotantomaahan toiselle puolelle maapalloa. Imuritehtaan rakennus autioitui, eikä kulunut kauaa, kun tehtaan suloiset pienet ikkunaruudut iskettiin tiilillä ja kivillä säpäleiksi. Hallit kylmenivät ja jäljelle jäänyt, nykystandardien mukaan vanhentunut koneisto pilaantui. Pienet yritykset jättivät kaupungin, kun asukkaat eivät enää astuneet niiden hienoista, vasta uusituista ovista. Pitkät työttömien jonot valuivat kuin joukko muurahaisia työkkärin odotushuoneeseen. Konttorisihteeri pudisteli kysyjille päätään ja saneli tutuiksi käyneitä rivejä: “en tiedä, ei ole odotettavissa, lähin alaanne vastaava paikka 79 kilometrin päässä, haetteko sitä? Ei löydy, en osaa sanoa. Ei täältäpäin.” 

Tulevaisuudensuunnitelmat peruttiin. Ikealle varattu tontti jäi jättömaaksi, jolla alkoi kasvaa nuorta pajukkoa. Paikallisen terveyskeskusjärjestelmän romahtaessa takaisin alkutekijöihinsä kaupunkia ravisteli asukaskato. Ennen niin onnelliset, hymyilevät ihmiset, jotka olivat saapuneet kaupunkiin odottaen elämältään uutta, suurta suuntaa, valuivat nyt hartiat kyyryssä, suupieli väpättäen, häntä koipien välissä ja kukin tavallaan poispäin kaupungista. Helsinki, Turku, Hämeenlinna ja Tampere veivät osansa, ja kaupungin kadut hiljenivät. Enää vain kunnan lähiöistä ainokaiselle Siwalle kulkivat nuoret tulevaisuudentoivot housut miten sattuu rötköttäen ja lippa niskaan taitettuna, hartiat kyyryssä bensatahraisten hupparikerrosten painamina sekä ne vanhat, jotka olivat kokeneet imuritehtaan kultakauden, eivätkä olleet halunneet päästää muistoistaan irti, vaikka maailma heidän ympärillään muuttui harmaammaksi.

  
  


_Elokuu, 2016_

Vilho käänsi katseensa samaisen kaupungin lukion pihalle, jolla kasvoi muutamia kitukasvuisia omenapuita ja rehottavia pihlajia, joita kaupungin puistonhoito ei ollut käynyt siistimässä varmaankaan vuosikausiin. Lukion pihapiiri oli ankea. Asfaltti hohti märkänä sadekuuron jäljiltä. Vastakkaisen piharakennuksen ikkunat oli särjetty ja punaisia tiiliä makasi nuupahtaneessa nurmikossa rakennuksen portaanpielessä. Rakennuksen laudat olivat irtoilleet ja maalit rapisseet. Yhtä kuollut rakennus, lukio ja lukion pihapiiri oli kuin syksyinen kaupunki sen ympärillä. 

Syyssateiden alkaminen elokuussa tuntui harvinaiselta, mutta kai se johtui mereltä puhaltavista tuulista ja niiden mukanaan tuomista ilmamassoista. Ei hän siitä mitään tiennyt, mutta niin hän arveli, kun eikös merestä yleensä noussut paljon vesihöyryä, joka tiivistyi korkealla sadepilviksi, ja tuulet kuljettivat sadepilvet mantereelle, ja mantereen yllä vesi tippui uudestaan maahan ja valui takaisin mereen. 

Vilho siirsi kasvonsa kohti taulua ja nosti kätensä pulpetille. Ajatus ei kuitenkaan halunnut seurata taululle piirrettyjä kaavoja tai ajatuskuplia. Mitä lie Tauno Sarastie, heidän lukionsa ainokainen filosofian, psykologian sekä yhteiskuntaopin opettaja, oli selittänyt kuluneen puoltuntisen aikana ja piirrellyt taululle. Vilho antoi katseensa harhailla luokan etuosassa. Projektorissa, työpöydässä, rämäkaiuttimissa, taulun kulmissa, katossa ja seinälle isketyssä kissajulisteesta - mitähän ihmettä sekin siinä teki? 

Opettaja tuntui huomaavan hänen olevan pihalla kaikesta, mistä oli puhunut, ja keskeytti puheensa kysyäkseen:

“Vilho? Sanoppa, mistä minä juuri kerroin?”

Vilho hätkähti ja kurtisti kulmiaan, vilkaisi taululle ja sanahti:

“Varmaan jotain kymmenen neliöjuuresta?”

Sarastien kasvoille nousi hämmästynyt ilme, ja joku luokassa tyrskähti sille - ei Vilhon vastaukselle. Vilho hymyili kuivasti. 

“Ei. Ei olla nyt matikantunnilla. Yritä keskittyä”, mies huomautti tiukasti ja pyöräytti vankkoja hartioitaan edelleenkin kummastuneen oloisena. 

Opetus jatkui, mutta Vilho ei opettajan kehotuksesta huolimatta keskittynyt aiheeseen. 

  
  


Päivän viimeiseksi tunniksi tunti kului harvinaisen nopeasti, ja kellon pirahtaessa kaksi kertaa, luokka tyhjeni hetkessä ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijoiden rynnätessä heti ensimmäisinä ulos täynnä vapauden riemua, aivan kuin yläasteikäiset, kurittomat kakarat. Vilho hymähti itsekseen. Hirveästi hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota keskimäärin kaksi tai kolme vuotta itseään nuorempiin tulokkaisiin. Eipä hän oikein huomioinut muitakaan opiskelijoita. Tietenkin hän tiesi ihmisiä, mutta suoranaisia kavereita hänellä ei kai ollut. Tai etenkään ystäviä. Eikä hän kokenut sellaisia tarvitsevankaan, sillä olihan hän viettänyt ison osan ajastaan muutoinkin omassa rauhassaan ja nautti siitä. Ja olihan netissä kaikenlaisia keskustelupalstoja ja pelejä täynnä keskustelumahdollisuuksia, jos yksinäisyys alkoi painaa liiaksi. Hetkeksi hän pysähtyi lukion aulaan etsimään naulakosta takkiaan, jonka oli siihen aamusta nakannut. Selailtuaan hetken takkiriviä ja huomatessaan omansa, hän kuuli kauempaa tutun äänen korkojen naputuksen lomasta:

“Siis mä törmäsin siihen Tinderissä, se on joku amis….”

Vilho vilkaisi tulijoiden suuntaan, ja Lyyti Laine huomasi hänet. Lyyti heilautti hänelle hymyillen kättään ja Vilho nyökkäsi. Tytön seurassa oleva brunette, ystäväänsä hitusen lyhyempi Tyyne Kokko nosti katseensa puhelimestaan ja tuon katse kirkastui. 

“Ville! Täähän sattui justiinsa kivasti! Voitsä neuvoo mua vähä?” 

“Missäs...?”

Tyyne näytti Vilholle puhelintaan, ja Vilho kohotti kulmaansa hieman. 

“Se on mun matchin insta. Se kysy mua ajelee. Pitäskö mun mennä?”

“Ei sillä oo omaa autoo, liekkö ees ajokorttia”, Vilho huomautti.

“Kuinka niin?”

Tyynen äänessä vilahti epäusko, joka sai Vilhon virnistämään. 

“Usko pois, mä tiedän. Ei se muutoin istuis tälläkin hetkellä tuolla parkkipaikalla Berttiinan kyydissä.”

Hän kiskoi takin niskaansa ja asteli ulos rakennuksesta. Vilkaistuaan parkkipaikalle hän huomasi limenvihreän, puoliksi ruostuneen ladan seisomassa reunaparkissa, sekä kaksi miestä nojailemassa siihen. Lada tärisi amispopin voimasta, ja Vilho uskoi useamman pultin irtoavan sen koneistosta. 

Ladaa tarkastellessa katsojan silmät osuivat aina ensimmäisenä etupuskuriin kiinnitettyihin sateenkaaren värisiin, klitteripinnoitteisiin metallikirjaimiin, jotka muodostivat sanan “Berttiina”. Kukaan ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mistä nimi autolle oli tullut. Siitä kiersi monissa piireissä - sillä liikkuihan Berttiinalla ympäri kaupunkia sen kuski, Antero “Antti” Rokka - erilaisia tarinoita ja huhuja, joita jo pelkästään nimikirjainten väritys herätti. Oltiin pohdittu, oliko Berttiina jokin alter ego-nimi itse auton kuljettajalle, salaviesti muille samanhenkisille ihmisolennoille, jotta he tietäisivät hypätä ladan takapenkille Teboilin tai Citymarketin parkkipaikoilla. Toinen veikkaus meni kuljettajan ja mahdollisesti hänen toveriensa insideläppien piikkiin, mistä se todennäköisesti olikin kotoisin. Joku saattoi kuitenkin jopa puhua nimen viittaavan Anteron huhuttuun drag queen-harrastukseen. Tilanne oli loppupeleissä “mene ja tiedä”-tyyppinen - kukaan ei koskaan kehdannut kysyä, mutta ylpeästi kuljettaja kutsui armasta ajoneuvoaan Berttiinaksi ja kiillotti aika ajoin kirjaimia tuntitolkulla. 

“Terve miehee, hyppää kyytii ni lähetään. Myö ollaanki ooteltu siuu jo pitkään”, Antti siirsi aurinkolaseja alemmas nenäänsä pitkin ja vilkaisi Vilhoa. Minkähän takia mies oli iskenyt aurinkolasit päähänsä niinkin harmaana ja sateisena päivänä. Ehkä miehellä oli edelleenkin keskiviikkoisen juhlinnan jälkeen pää kipeänä, olihan hauskanpito varmaan jatkunut torstaipäivän puolelle asti, eikä Antti kestänyt pientäkään vilahdusta päivänvalosta. 

Toinen miehistä, yleensä vaitelias ja rauhallinen Toivo Susi huomasi Vilhon kasvoilla pienen kummastuneen ilmeen ja sanahti:

“Se koittaa taas vaa esittää noiden lasiensa kanssa.”

“Niinpä tietenkin”, Vilho hymähti ja heittäytyi Berttiinan takapenkille. Antti heitti tupakan maahan ja nousi pian itsekin ladan kyytiin. 

“Elä sie Tassu viiti, näähä on ihan mukavat”, hän virnisti peilin kautta Vilholle ja Toivo pyöräytti silmiään mukamas turhautuneena. Vilho vastasi Tassun eleeseen äänettömällä huokauksella, ja Antti kelasi ikkunan auki.

Ajo läpi hiljaisen kaupungin alkoi. Rollaattorien varassa kulkevat kaupunkilaismummot katselivat tulevaisuuden veronmaksajien rätisevän ja kirskuvan ladan perään joko huvittuneesti hymyillen tai heitä häveten, samalla lähestulkoon kuuroutuen pillurallia värittävästä musiikista. Kappaleiden sanoista ei saanut selvää, vain järjetön jyske tunkeutui kerros- ja rivitalojen seinien lävitse aiheuttaen sietämätöntä meluhaittaa. Sadevesi räiskyi renkaista tienpenkalle, eikä onneksi yltänyt jalkakäytävällä kulkevien ykkösluokkalaisten niskaan. 

Antti kiihdytti ladansa “lievän” ylinopeuden rajamaille heidän lähestyessään keskustaa. Mittari näytti yli kuuttakymppiä heidän ohittaessaan nopeusrajoituspaalun. 

“Kohta siulta lähtee kortti”, Toivo mutisi Antti Tuiskun pauhaavan musiikin sekaan - se oli juuri vaihtunut Cascadan _ Everytime we touch _ -hitistä suomalaisen artistin _ Peto on irti _-kappaleeseen.

“Ei ois uutta”, Antti naurahti, mutta jarrutti äkisti ladan päästyä pääkadun myötäisen mäen ylle. Kaikki kolme huojahtivat rajusti liikkeen tahdissa, ja lastenvaunuja työntävä äiti vilkaisi ladaa toruva ilme kasvoillaan kahden metrin päässä auton keulasta. Antin silmät olivat laajentuneet kauhusta, ja Vilho huohahti syvään. 

“Jos sitten keskustan ulkopuolella….”

“Kuule Ville - mie oon samaa miält. Keskustan ulkopualel.”

Matka jatkui lähestulkoon nopeusrajoitusten mukaan Siwan katuparkkiin, ja Antti hyppäsi heti ensimmäisenä ulos Berttiinan kyydistä. 

“Mitä myö vietäs sen yhen bileisii?” Hän kysyi madellessaan tovereineen kauppaan. 

“Täh, kenen?” Vihle kohotti kulmiaan. Ei hän tiennyt amisten suunnitelmista tuon taivaallista - hän oli oikeastaan vain luullut saavansa kyydin kotiin. 

“Sen yhden Rahikaisen”, Antti selitti. “Se o ollu melkonen hirmu jo par vuotta. Se alotti lukiossa ny vasta.”

“En tunne.”

“Lähe matkaan, ni sittenpähä tiiät kenest o kyse.”

Antti kasasi ostoskärryihin useamman lavan erivärisiä kaljatölkkejä Toivon luetellessa merkkejä puhelimensa muistiosta. Vilho ei antanut omatuntonsa soimata, sillä hän ei aikonut juomia maksaa. 

Kassalla heitä katsottiin hieman nyrpeästi, mutta yksitoikkoiseen työhön kyllästynyt, sen vuoden yhteishaussa yliopiston pääsykokeet reputtanut, ylimeikattu nuori nainen antoi asian suosiolla olla. 

Isokokoinen, sinivalkoiseksi maalattu talo seisoi aukean keskellä juuri kaupungin ulkopuolella. Laaja, osaksi usvan peittämä järvi siinsi sen takana, ja autotallin eteen oli pysäköity kiiltäväksi hangattu urheiluauto liekeillä kuvioidun mopoauton rinnalle. 

Antti pysäköi ladan pihatien risteyksen kupeelle ja virnisti huvittuneesti Toivolle, jolle ojensi ladan avaimet. Juhlallisesti hän julisti:

“Ja näin siust tulee taas yhen perjantain kuuluisa kännikuski!”

Toivon kasvoille kohosi tekohymy ja tuo asetti puhelimensa taskuunsa huolellisesti. 

Vilho nousi ulos autosta ja veti mukanaan kaksi kaljalaatikkoa (Berttiinan vasen takaovi oli rikki, eikä sitä saanut vääntämälläkään auki). Antti ja Toivo ottivat loput laatikot kontista, hieman jännittyneitä siitä, olivatko juomat kestäneet kovan kyydin. 

Tyytyväiset naurahdukset pyyhkivät pelon pois ilmoilta, ja Antin iskettyä luukun kiinni, kolmikko suuntasi komean huvilan ovelle. 

Ovi aukesi, ennen kuin kukaan heistä ennätti koputtaa, ja nuori, lapsenkasvoinen poika virnisti leveästi heille. Joku humaltunut nuori tunki oven ja pojan välistä ulos, kaksi muuta perässään. He suuntasivat talon taakse, todennäköisesti järven rantaan. 

Vilho vilkaisi nuorten - tuskin edes viisitoistavuotiaiden - perään, mutta asteli tovereidensa mukana sisälle kasvoille iskevän musiikin ja melun sekaan. 

Illan isäntä esittäytyi Vilholle huomatessaan uuden kasvon amistovereidensa seurassa, ja Vilho vähän hämmästyi tarttuessaan oven avanneen lapsen käteen:

“Rahikainen, Janne. Kutsu mite voan haluat.”

“Jaaha”, hän totesi ja Antti heitti hänen kutsumanimensä pojalle naureskellen. He kantoivat juomat olohuoneeseen lävitse huojuvien ja tanssivien nuorten, ja kun lavat oli laskettu olohuoneen pöydälle (joka tulvi puhelimista, muutamasta savukeaskista ja tyhjistä sekä puolityhjistä juomista), kymmenet uteliaat ja riemastuneet kädet tavoittelivat osuuttaan aarteesta. 

Hetkessä Antti ja Toivo katosivat Vilhon näköpiiristä, ja hän jäi yksin ventovieraiden nuorten keskelle. Hän nojasi olohuoneen seinään ja seurasi silmäkulmastaan menoa, joka oli suorastaan liikaa hänen hermoilleen. 

Ei hän ollut missään nimessä bileihmisiä, ja sen kaltaiset tilanteet ahdistivat häntä, sillä jatkuva meteli ja ihmispaljous kieli ikävästi sosiaalistumisesta ja sen mahdollisuuksista. Ja eikä aikaakaan, kun pari yläasteikäistä tyttöä eksyivät hänen seuraansa kyselemään tupakkaa seuraavalle viikolle. Vilho antoi heille vajanaisen lupauksen, jota ei aikonutkaan pitää, päästäkseen eroon epämiellyttävästä alkoholin ja liiallisen hajuveden sekoituksesta. Sekalainen musiikki huimasi, ja Vilho lähti etsimään talosta rauhallisempaa soppea. 

Kuinka kenenkään vanhemmat antoivat lapsensa pitää näin vallattomia juhlia kodissaan? Hän ei voinut uskoa sellaista perhettä olevan olemassakaan. Ehkäpä tämän Rahikaisen vanhemmat olivat pitkällä reissulla… - ja jättäneet alaikäisen, selvästi vallattoman “enkelinsä” yksin kotiin? 

Äänet vaimenivat, kun Vilho pääsi huvilan toiseen kerrokseen ja kauimmaisen huoneen tienoille. Edessä siinsi tyhjä avoparveke, ja viimeisimmän huoneen lähistöltä kuului epämääräistä huohotusta. Vilho puri huultaan ja asteli mahdollisimman hiljaa makuuhuoneen avoimen oven ohitse (yrittäen olla vilkaisematta sisään) parvekkeen lasiovelle, ja pujahti ulos. Äkkiä oli hiljaista, ja ainoastaan sateen ropinan ja tuulen vinkunan kuuli. Hän istahti kaidetta vasten ja otti puhelimensa taskustaan. 

Antti oli lähettänyt hänelle kaksi tekstiviestiä, joissa tiedosteli, minne hän oli kadonnut, ja Toivo oli koittanut soittaa. Myös jokin tuntematon numero oli yrittänyt soittaa - mahdollisesti se oli joku Antin nuorista kavereista, jolle Antti oli syystä tai toisesta hänen numeronsa antanut. 

Vilho huokaisi ja painoi raskaalta tuntuvan päänsä kaiteen kylmää metallia vasten ja sulki silmänsä sadeveden kastellessa hänen hiuksensa. Hän ei huomannut ajan kulumista. 

Puhelin soi uudestaan, ja vähän aikaa hän tuijotti numerosarjaa kulmiaan kurtistaen. Hän päätti kuitenkin vastata:

“Niin?”

Soittaja piti kai puhelintaan kaiuttimella, sen verran eri ääniä musiikin lisäksi hänen korviinsa kantautui. Se siitä omasta rauhasta sitten.

“Hei, missä sää oot?”

Ääni oli täysin vieras, ja Ville vei puhelimen kauemmas korvaltaan. Hän laittoi sen kaiuttimelle ja kopioi numeron etsiäkseen sen Fonectan avulla. Haku ei tuottanut tulosta, numero oli salattu.

“Kuka tää on?” Hän kysyi, mutta toinen ei kuullut hänen kysymystään.

“Nii missä sää oot? Antti ettii sua.”

“Mä oon parveekkeella. Mut kuka sä oot?”

“Sanoitsää ett parvella?”

“Joo.”

Puhelu katkesi ja Vilho sulki puhelimensa väsyneesti. Hetken kuluttua valot syttyivät parvekkeelle vievään käytävään ja Vilho huomasi neljän henkilön lähestyvän häntä. Ovi aukesi, ja Antti kiiruhti hänen luokseen tukka pörrössä. 

“Ootsie Ville kunnos?” 

Miehen ääni oli oudon hätäinen ja Toivo kiskoi hänet ylös.

“Olen. Kaikki on hyvin.”

“Mie jo säikähin”, Rahikainen naurahti ammattikoululaisten takaa. Vilho vilkaisi poikaa sekä käytävään jäänyttä pitkää ja hoikkaa nuorta, joka oli mukamas kiinnittämättä huomiota heihin, vaikka vaikutti kovin uteliaalta.

“Kauan sie oot ollu täällä?” Toivo kysyi vaimeasti, kun he lähtivät palailemaan kummasti hiljentyneeseen alakertaan. Musiikki soi kuitenkin edelleenkin vaimeasti hiljaisuuden taustalla.

“En mä tiedä, ehkä puoli tuntia.”

“Sie katosit het ku myö tultiin, ja siitä on kolme tuntia.”

Vilho kohautti niin sanotulle ystävälleen olkiaan ja löi maton vuoksi kompuroivaa Anttia kevyesti selkään. 

“Yritä pysyä pystyssä.”

Antti nauroi humalaisen väkinäistä naurua. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pullonpyöritystä ja vanhoja tuttuja. 
> 
> "Kaikki, mikä tässä ringissä tapahtuu, on bromancea." - Rahikainen, 2016

Musiikin pauhusta huolimatta talo tuntui autiommalta kuin hetkeä aikaisemmin. Käytävillä, nojatuoleissa ja jopa keittiön pöytätasolla makasi sammuneita teinejä. Jollakulla oli mustelmia kasvoissa merkkinä pienistä rähinöistä, ja toisen suupielestä valui leukaan kellertävä vana. 

Vilho vilkaisi nuoria, mutta jatkoi matkaansa Jannen ja tuntemattoman pojan perässä avaraan olohuoneeseen, jonka seinällä roikkui komea, monen kymmenen tuuman taulutelevisio. Television alapuolella oli valkoinen Ikean taso, jonka kannella lepäsi muutama aikakausilehti ja kaksi pientä kaktusta - hänen mielestään punaruukkuiset kasvit olivat hyvin suloisia. Hänen katseensa liukui sohvilla istuviin poikiin, jotka katsoa tillittivät heitä silmät lasten viattomuutta loistaen. Janne istuuntui vaalean, tympääntyneen oloisen pojan viereen ja yritti heittää kätensä pojan hartioille, mutta poika väisti liikahdusta Jannea tönäisten.

“Varo vähä, saatanan imbesilli.” 

“Elähän ny Lehto….”

Vilho huomasi pojan tarkkailevan kaikkia muita tilassa olevia epäluuloisena. Kyseinen “Lehto” vaikutti etäisesti tutulta, mutta sillä hetkellä hän ei saanut päähänsä, missä olisi tuohon törmännyt.

Hän hymähti ja istahti nimettömäksi jääneen honkkelin sekä lukiolla huomaamansa hiljaisen, mutta herkästi hymyilevän pojan väliin. Kyseinen pyöreäkasvoinen poika antoi hänelle oluen, ja kevyt napsahdus paljasti tölkin auenneen. Vilho nosti juoman hetkeksi huulilleen, mallasjuoma kutitti nielua ja maistui kitkerältä, mutta meni mukisematta alas. Hän laski sen reidelleen ja tuijotti olohuoneen pöytää ja puhelimien enemmän tai vähemmän rikkinäisiä näyttöjä. 

"Hei, pelataanks pullonpyöritystä?" Kysyi kulmikasleukainen, vaaleahiuksinen poika, jota ei olisi varmastikaan erottanut suuremmasta porukasta, niin tavanomaiselta keskimittainen, harteikas poika näytti. 

"Ei vittu Salo oikeesti."

"No mitä?"

"Ei myö ol mitää kymmevuotiait likkoi", Antti tuhahti, mutta ajatus syttyi Jannen mielessä - se kirkasti hänen kasvonsa aivan uuteen loistoon, joka väreili viekkauttaan kuin nuotiosta nouseva savu. 

"Elä elä Antti sie viiti! Pelataan voan, etitään pullo!"

Eräs lyhytkasvuinen, vakavanoloinen poika nousi ja katosi määrätietoisena keittiöön, vain palatakseen pian viinanhajuisen puolentoista litran muovipullon kanssa. Muovipullo oli pinttynyt kellertäväksi ja sen etiketti oli revitty huolellisesti irti. Muoto kieli sen kuuluvan alunalkaen The Coca-Cola Companyn Fantalle. 

"Aletaanhan pelaamaan", poika totesi silmäillessään tovereitaan rauhallisena. Saloksi kutsuttu poika siirtyi sohvalta yhdellä liikkeellä sohvapöydän viereen, ja yhdessä lyhykäisen kanssa he siirsivät pöydän sivuun. Muut istuuntuivat - Antti suorastaan romahti Tassu perässään - lattialle, ja Salo nosti pullon juhlallisesti kattoa kohden. 

"Täten meistä on tullut uudestaan leirikouluikäisiä -hik- nuoria, johdattakoon pullon maaginen voima meidät takaisin nostalgian suloiseen syleilyyn, khihi…."

Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät pyöreähkön pojan puoleen kuultuaan kuiskaten lausutut sanat, ja poika punastui kauttaaltaan saatuaan yht'äkkiä niin paljon huomiota. Kai tuo odotti saavansa kuulla jotain halveksuvia tokaisuja, mutta kun muut rävähtivät raikuvaan nauruun, pojan puna hälveni ja silmiään räpsäytellen tuo yhtyi naurunremakkaan, välittämättä Lehdosta, joka pyöritteli silmiään turhautuneena. 

"Mut yks sääntö", Janne avasi suunsa ja nosti oikean kätensä etusormen ilmaan kaikkien nähtäville. "Mikkää ei ou homoo, kaik o bromancee mit täs ringis ikinä tapahtuukaa!" 

"Oikee asenne!" Antti naurahti ja tönäisi Toivoa leikkisästi. Toivo huokaisi äänettä ja loi anovan vilkaisun Vilhon suuntaan. Vilho vastasi kiristämällä suupieliensä lihaksia. Mitäpä hän voisi tehdä estääkseen humalaisten nuorten suunnitelmat. Sitä edes sen enempää harkitsematta hän otti edellistä pidemmän ryypyn juomastaan ja asetti jalkansa paremmin suoraksi lattialle. Pitkä (kuitenkin häntä itseään hieman lyhyempi), hupsunnäköinen poika, jonka nimeä kukaan ei ollut vieläkään maininnut ja joka oli hänelle soittanut aikaisemmin, nojasi häneen, ja Vilho antoi pojan olla siinä. 

Janne otti pullon Salolta ja laski sen maton valkoiselle, pinttyneelle pinnalle. Monet käty-bileet, treffit ja roskasarjojen maratoonit olivat jättäneet jälkensä Ikeasta ostettuun pörrökankaaseen. 

"Hei Vanhalan poeka, sie saat pyöräyttää ensimmäisenä. Niin mahtava puhe se ol!" Janne julisti ja rukouksen lausunut poika hymyili kainosti, mutta ujo ilme muuttui pian huvittuneemmaksi. Hän pyöräytti pulloa. Pullo pyöri epätasaisella pinnalla kuin rengas mudassa, kitka oli valtava, mutta se pyöri kuitenkin, voimakkaasti ja hetki hetkeltä hiljentäen vauhtiaan. 

"Totuus vai tehtävä?" Vanhala, ristimänimeltään Juho-Johannes, kysyi hänelle epätavallisen haastavaan sävyyn Lehdolta. 

"No vitustako mä tiedän?" Lehto hymähti siristäessään vaistomaisesti silmiään. Poika kuitenkin luovutti taistonsa. Kuinka tuttu sävy äänessä olikaan! Vilho kurtisti kulmiaan laskiessaan katseensa lattiaan. 

"Tehtävä", Lehto sanahti hiljaa kurottaessaan uuden oluen pöydältä. 

"Heitä miulle tupakka", Janne naurahti ja Lehto pyöräytti tuhahtaen silmiään ja veti askin kulahtaneiden farkkujensa taskusta. Sätkä lensi Jannen eteen. 

"Aika huono duuni."

Samaa mieltä olivat useat muutkin, mutta kaikki tiesivät pelin vauhdin kasvavan nopeasti räjähdysmäiseksi, olihan peli-isäntänä itse Janne Rahikainen, jokaisen 10-20-vuotiaan tytön ja jopa pojan unelma sekä melkoinen baarihirmu 16 vuoden iästään huolimatta, joka oli niittänyt mainetta paikallisen mustan pörssin varastettujen esineiden kauppiaana jo ala-asteen leikkikenttien varjoista saakka. Härskiys oli Jannen tunnetuin luonteenpiirre, hänen auransa oikein väreili rivouden siivittämää huumoria, jota koristivat erinomaisiksi kehittyneet näyttelijänlahjat. Niiden varassa valehtelu sujui täydellisesti, ja pieni oli niiden joukko, jotka valehtelun heti kykenivät tajuamaan. 

Janne piilotti sätkän Adidas-verkkatakkinsa taskuun ja odottavat katseet siirtyivät Salon pyöräyttämään pulloon. Pysähdyttyään sen suu osoitti vuorostaan Tassua, joka totesi kiireesti ennen kysymystä:

"Teh-tehtävä!"

"Pussaa Anttia", Salo määräsi silmät loistaen jostain muustakin kuin humalasta. Vilho olisi halunnut iskeä käden kasvoilleen - hänestä ehdotus oli suorastaan röyhkeä, vaikka varmasti jokainen, joka Antin ja tuon parhaimman ystävän oli pitemmän aikaa tuntenut, oli huomannut kipinän heidän välillään. 

Toivon kasvoille nousi kevyt puna ja hän vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa, humalaista toveriaan, kuin varmistaakseen, että temppu olisi hyväksyttävä. Antti virnisti leikkisästi ja nyökkäsi.

"Etsie pelänny aamulkaa", tuo naurahti, ja nopeasti Toivo painoi huulensa kevyesti Antin huulille hiljentääkseen miehen. Suukko kesti vain pienen hetken, ja hyvä niin - huoneessa alkoivat raikua ablodit ja kyseenalaistettavat huudahdukset, joista ei saanut varmuudella selvää, viestittivätkö ne inhoa vai onnea. 

Ensimmäisestä silkasta hullutuksesta palattiin takaisin rauhallisempiin aiheisiin. Kyseltiin tavanomaisesti, viattomasti, totuuksia muiden elämästä, ja aina väliin Janne pääsi pistämään vähän kiusaannuttavimmat kysymyksensä; "ootsie pannu vai kattila? Entä millo sie menetit neitsyytes?" 

Salo sattui kysymään samaa Jannelta itseltään, ja sai katua sitä saatuaan vastaukseksi tiedon siitä, että Janne oli ensimmäisen kerran käväissyt makkarin puolella 12-vuotiaana. 

Vilho seurasi peliä vaiteliaana, sillä ainoastaan kerran pullonsuu oli pysähtynyt hänen kohdalleen, ja Toivo oli kysynyt häneltä täysin asiallisen - toisten mielestä tylsän - kysymyksen liittyen armeijaan. Hetki hetkeltä peli muuttui härskimmäksi, ja pelin tahdissa Vilho huomasi ajatustensa heittelevän entistä enemmän ja käsivartensa puutuvan, kun se yksi ujonoloinen poika nojasi siihen kuin parhaaseenkin seinään. Pojan ääni (vastaukset kysymyksiin ja nauruntyrskähdykset) tunkeutuivat hänen luihinsa asti, aiheuttivat kummaa värinää vatsanpohjassa ja Vilhon oli vähän vaikea käsittää sitä. Sen vuoksi hänelle tuli pakottava tarve nousta ja lähteä vaikka hetkeksi ulos tai jotain, mutta se olisi varmasti vaikuttanut epämääräiseltä muiden mielestä. 

Kuin hänen pelastuksekseen, Lehto nousi lattialta nahkatakkinsa povitaskua kaivellen. 

“Mä meen tupakalle”, tuo sanahti, ja Vilho kiirehti pystyyn. Vauhtinsa vuoksi hän huojahti, mutta onnistui saavuttamaan hetkessä tasapainonsa. 

“Heitätkö mulle yhen?” Hän kysyi, ja Lehto nyökkäsi sätkä suupielessään. Yhdessä he suuntasivat eteiseen, ja pitkään Vilho tunsi selässään polttavan katseen, muttei jäänyt miettimään, kuka pojista tuijotti häntä. 

“Musta tuntuu, että me ollaan tavattu aikasemmin”, Vilho totesi asettuessaan nojaamaan kyynärpäillään terassin kaiteeseen. Lehto rötkötti myös kaidetta vasten ja sylkäisi ohimennen pitkälle sateesta lakastuneeseen nurmikkoon. 

“Nii. Sä olit isosena jollai saatanan nuorisoleiril muutama vuos sitte, minne Kaarna mut pakotti.”

“Kaarna….Meinaatsä sitä kukkakauppiasta?”

“Sepä hyvinki. Saatanan kukkakauppias.”

Muistikuvat vilahtivat alkoholin värittämässä mielessä ja pieni tuike syttyi Vilhon silmiin. Muutettuaan uudelle paikkakunnalle, koulukuraattori oli neuvonut häntä hakeutumaan mukaan seurakunnan ja 4H-yhdistyksen toimintaan. Etsiessään elämäänsä uutta voimaa, Vilho oli tavannut 4H-yhdistyksen kokouksessa kukkakauppias-Kaarnan, joka oli patistanut hänet isoskoulutukseen ja sitä kautta seurakunnan kesäleirille ohjaajaksi. Siellä hän oli siis tavannut Lehdon. Hassua, kuinka elämä heitti tuttuja kasvoja sillä tavoin hänen eteensä. Vilho hymähti huvittuneesti. 

“No?” Lehto ärähti vetäessään tupakansavua ahkerasti henkeen. 

“Eiku mä vaan mietin…. Asutsä vielä Kaarnan nurkissa?”

“Pakko se on, ei sieltä pois pääse vaikka haluiskin. Se Kaarnan akka on hirvee takertuja.”

“Ja ne asuu täällä?”

Lehto nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja tiputti tupakan nurmikkoon. Se savusi sinnikkäästi, kunnes sammui äkkiä, kun klimppi läsähti sen päälle. 

“Mee joskus käymään sen liikkeellä”, poika sanoi vaimeammin, jotenkin pehmeämmin, “se on sen yhen kahvilan vieressä. Tykkäis varmaan.”

“Miten sulla menee noin niin kuin muutoin?” Vilho kysyi. Äkkiä hän oli muistanut osan niistä asioista, joista Lehto oli kesäleirin aikana hänelle avautunut. Biologisten vanhempien hylkäämä ja monet sijaiskodit kiertänyt nuori oli päätynyt jopa yllättävän lempeän Kaarnan lapsettoman pariskunnan hoivaan. 

Lehto kohautti harteitaan ja pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan näperrellen toisella kädellään lähestulkoon tyhjää askia. 

“Pääsin amikseen. Just ja just. Pidän hauskaa. Jotenkin menee paremmin.”

Vilho nyökkäsi. Vastaus oli tarpeeksi hyväksyttävä, eikä Lehdolta muunlaista saisikaan. 

He palasivat sisälle ja valtava melu iski vasten heidän kasvojaan. Ennen kuin he saapuivat olohuoneeseen, Vilho pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Lehtoa.

“Tota… Mikäs ton yhden nimi on?”

“Kenen?” 

“Sen joka istu mun vieressä.”

“Ai se. Hietanen se on. Ihme tyyppi.” 

Lehto otti nahkatakkinsa pois ja heitti sen sohvalle painuessaan muiden luo. Vilho kurtisti kulmiaan. Vai Hietanen. 

Hän ei ollut varma, muistaisiko nimen jatkossa, mutta ehkä se pinttyisi nopeasti hänen alitajuntaansa. Hän ravisti päätään ja kääntyi kannoillaan takaisin oven suuntaan. Reipas kävely takaisin keskustaan tekisi terää. Ties mitä hän joutuisi vielä kokemaan noiden kanssa. Ja ties mitä seuraava maanantai toisi mukanaan. 


End file.
